Lupus Goes to the Dog Show
by Dinosaur2
Summary: *wince* Lupus loses a game of poker, and is forced to enter a dog show...slight Scooby Doo and tribal bashing *the Manly Brothers are back*


It is a sad day for our hero Lupus. He has actually *gasp* lost a game of poker. Worst of all, he's lost to Vela.  
*scary music starts playing in the background*  
Lupus can't pay Vela. He can't really get a job because...well...he's a dog, stupid. It's not as if he'd want it anyways. But in order to get her money back, there's no telling what strange and horrifying punishment Vela will inflict.  
  
Vela: In order to pay me back, you'll have to enter the next dog show that comes around and actually win. *bumbumbuuummmmmmm*  
Lupus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Oh no! What will Lupus do? Even the Tribals couldn't be that cruel!  
  
Manly Brother #2: *with a deep British accent* Don't be so sure, crazy narrator person. We're very mad at Loooooopus for what he did to us on Rith Essa.  
Manly Brother #1: Yeah, we're gonna blow him ta smithereens, man! We're mad, man!  
Manly Brother #2: Shut up.  
  
Erm....okay then. This looks like it's going to be Lupus' most...umm...interesting adventure yet.  
_____________  
*CUT*  
Narrator: What the....? How did those Tribals get back in this story?!  
Manly Brother #1: They blow us to smithereens, man, but we come back to life, man!  
Manly Brother #2: *ahem* What my brother is trying to say is that when a Tribal is killed, they magically come back to life in the same spot where they were killed at...but Jet Force Gemini has to be long gone for the spell to work.  
Narrator: Um, right.....Can we get back to the story?  
Manly Brother #1: Back ta the story, man! We're gonna blow him ta smithereens, man!  
*ACTION*  
_____________  
  
The next day, Lupus wakes up to find himself *gasp* clean. And nearly all of his ammo is gone except for a tiny, worthless pistol.   
  
Lupus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Well, okay, he has his machine gun too.  
  
Lupus: Much better....may I applaud you for your great narration.  
Narrator: Thanks.  
  
Anyways, he realizes quite quickly that he's not on the spaceship anymore...  
  
Lupus: *falls down* Aaah! Gravity!  
  
And that he's *bumbumbummmm* on a leash.   
  
Lupus: NOOOOOOOO!  
Vela: Sorry, it's the only way we can get in.  
Lupus: Remind me never to play poker with Vela's deck....  
  
The pair walk (or, in Lupus' case, hover) into a large building with a picture of a dog on it. All goes fine, until they get to the registration desk...  
  
Attendant: Name?  
Vela: Lupus  
Attendant: Looopus?  
Lupus: It's Lupus! L-U-P-U-S!  
Attendant: *staring at Lupus* Erm, right. Breed?  
Lupus: Once in a while....  
Vela: *blushing* Space Hound  
Attendant: That's not on the list.   
Vela: He's one of a kind.  
Attendant: *Staring at Lupus* Right...  
  
The Attendant hands a tag with the number '01' written on it to Vela, instructing her to pin it on Lupus.  
  
Lupus: Ouch!  
Vela: Sorry....  
  
After that fiasco, it couldn't possibly get worse, could it?  
  
Lupus: Oh, great. Look at the competition.  
  
Scooby Doo and the gang walk up to Lupus.  
Scooby Doo: Reroo. Roo raar roo?  
Lupus: What?  
Scooby Doo: Roo raar roo?  
Fred: We've got a mystery on our hands, gang...why didn't Scooby win best of breed?  
Velma: And why is this tank attached to the dog?  
Lupus: And what on earth is this dog saying....TANK!!!!!  
  
Vela and Lupus decide to look elsewhere for fun.  
  
Snoopy: Rararah rarara.  
Lupus: ?????  
Charlie Brown: Amazing that he can type a whole novel but can't even talk.  
  
*3 hours later*  
  
Lupus: This is crazy...  
Vela: Well, you're up next now, so this is almost over...  
Lupus: Thank goodness.  
  
Announcer: Up next is Looopus, handled by Vela.  
Lupus: It's LUPUS!!!!!!  
Announcer: Right. Lupus.  
  
Lupus starts to hover on stage, when a large cloud of smoke appears.  
  
Manly Brother #2: Prepare for trouble  
Manly Brother #1: And make it double, man!  
  
Audience: OH NO!  
  
Manly #2: To destroy the world by any means,  
Manly #1: To blow Looopus to smithereens!  
Manly #2: To show the world we ain't so bright,  
Manly #1: To make Looopus see the heavenly light.  
Manly #2: 2!  
Manly #1: 1!  
Manly #2: The Evil Brotherhood blasts off to brand new heights,   
Don't bug us, we have constitutional rights,  
Manly #1: Man, that's right!   
  
Lupus: Um....Right. ^^`  
Scooby Doo: Rop right rare.  
Manly Brothers: What?  
Fred: Get'em, gang!  
  
*Strange chase scene involving Scooby and Shaggy getting chased around by the brothers who are getting chased by Lupus and all the dogs in the gym.*  
Shaggy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Scooby: REEEEEEEEEELP!  
Audience: What???  
Lupus and the other dogs manage to knock down both of the brothers.  
Manly #2: We would have blown Lupus to smithereens.  
Manly #1: And it would have worked, man, if it weren't for those meddling kids, man!  
Dogs: What? They didn't do anything!  
Manly #1: Yeah, man, we know.  
Manly #2: We just needed a scapegoat so we wouldn't get laughed of the face of the earth.  
Lupus: Right.....  
  
_______________  
  
Announcer: And best in show goes to...Scooby Doo.  
Lupus: What???????  
Announcer: He's the only dog that can't talk...  
Scooby: Rhat? Ry ran ralk!  
Lupus: I can see your point...but what about that Snoopy kid?  
Announcer: Ah, he can't even walk on four legs.  
Scooby: RY RAN RALK!  
Lupus: Right....*muttered* Did I ever mention that I hate dog shows? 


End file.
